All The Things She Said
by Tayk
Summary: Sano and Mizuki get smoothies. Oneshot. Fluffy. Songfic. Kinda OoC. First HanaKimi fic, first songfic... I wish someone had told me about the English version .before. I got my teacher to teach me the Cyrillic alphabet!


_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hana-Kimi. Don't own the song. 'Nough said.  
**Summary:** Sano and Mizuki get smoothies. One-shot. Fluffy. Song-fic. My first Hana-Kimi fic, first song-fic, don't expect it to be great please. n-n;  
**Author's Notes: **I really like the song. However, I've never done a song-fic before... or a Hana-Kimi fic before... So it might stink. Doubly so._

**All the Things She Said**

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head  
Runnin' through my head  
(Runnin' through my head)_

Izumi Sano stared at the ceiling above his bed blankly. Actually, the 'ceiling' was just a board balanced on some wooden supports that held up Mizuki's mattress. It was noon and he was alone in the room - probably the building, too, actually. It was a nice day outside, there was no school... Sano was the only one who wanted to stay inside.

His thoughts rushed madly about in his head, crashing into each other and stumbling back, shocked at the impact, before zooming off again. It was quite an interesting sensation. But it was giving him a headache.

Most of these thoughts were centered on his room mate, Ashiya Mizuki. A girl disguised as a boy and attending a school that was supposed to have an entirely male student population. Moreover, she had come to meet him, come from America to see him jump...

What a crazy girl.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head  
Runnin' through my head  
(Runnin' through my head)_

He had found out, of course, soon after she had transfered here. How could the ditz seriously expect to keep such a secret from her room mate? No one else knew, though; Sano made sure of that. It wouldn't be his fault that she left. To be honest, Sano really didn't want her to leave. Mizuki brought a certain brightness to the school that no real boy could. There was something different, special, about her and everyone knew it. She could cheer people up just by entering a room and saddened them with the absence of her seemingly ever-present smile.

Sano groaned quietly and lifted his hands to his head, gently massaging his temples. He was confused about Mizuki if he was quite honest with himself. Sano had never before had any serious crushes so he didn't know, exactly, what he was feeling. His heart beat faster whenever she smiled or got near to him. Acting normal was a challenge around her. He loved hearing her voice, savored every word she spoke. These he held dear in his mind to the extent that he could easily recall and mentally recreate her every pitch, the very tone and timbre of her voice.

_I'm in serious crap, I feel totally lost  
If I'm askin' for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

Sano's life had stunk before he came to Osaka - in some ways, it had stunk after he had come to Osaka too. But he had rejected that reality, convincing himself that the only thing wrong was his perception of it. His life was fine. Wishing things were better just made him spoiled.

Mizuki had changed all that. Unknown to her, being her friend had helped him accept the awful condition of his family life and childhood, had helped him move past it. Into the present. He was grateful beyond words to her - was that why he kept her secret? Why he doted on her even in the presence of others, so much that they sometimes called him a "mother cat" when it came to the girl?

Probably, he decided. At least, he hoped that was all.

_I keep askin' myself, keep wonderin' how  
I keep closin' my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so that we can be free  
(Nobody else so that we can be free)_

"Sano!" The cheerful chirp was Mizuki's voice, from outside the closed curtains. It took Sano a moment to realize that he had actually heard her call him, had not just recreated it in his mind. He sat up and opened the curtain, giving a grunt to show that he was listening. "Nakastu and Nanba and everyone think that you've spent too much time inside today. C'mon, lazy! Out you go!"

"I'll stay, thanks," Sano replied evenly. "Don't feel much like moving..." Sano slid back, head supported against the headboard and chin tucked against his chest. Mizuki wasn't giving up that easily. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Sano tried to ignore her. She was just so... cute. How did those imbeciles continue to mistake her for a guy?  
_  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head  
Runnin' through my head  
(Runnin' through my head)_

"Come on," she whined, dropping to her knees beside his bed and doing her best impression of Yujiro's pout. Sano carefully kept his eyes fixed on the board above him. She slipped her hand into his and shook it back and forth imploringly. "It's such a nice day and you're sitting here moping!"

"I'm not moping. I'm thinking."

"Thinking is what you do in class, not all depressed-like in your room! You're moping."

"I'm not," he sulked, hating the way he sounded like a spoiled child.

"Yeah you are, Mopey. Come on, come outside!"

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head  
Runnin' through my head  
(Runnin' through my head)_

"I'll tickle you," she threatened, wiggling her fingers to emphasis. Sano's eyes widened and he sat bolt upright. He knew that she would enjoy following through on that threat.

"I'm coming," he announced sullenly. Mizuki squealed, estatic, and hugged him around the neck. Sano felt his pulse rising steadily until it hammered like a humming bird in his chest. He forced himself not to stiffen and Mizuki drew away in her own time, blushing and looking embarrassed at her slip-up. She stuttered an apology.

Sano ignored her and stood, ducking a bit so as to clear the low planks that supported Mizuki's bunk. Mizuki shot to her feet as well and trotted beside him, contentedly leading him out of the dorm.

"I brought Mopey," she cheered. Only Nakastu was still waiting for them. The others had apparently given up and left.

"About time," Nakastu griped.

"Let's go get a smoothie or something," Mizuki suggested, peering down the street to the cluster of shops on campus. They were out of sight, of course, but that had never stopped her before. "It's a nice day for a walk - oh! And we can bring Yujiro!"

"I'll get him," volunteered Nakastu, turning and speeding away. Leaving Sano alone with Mizuki again.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her to a place where the sun and the rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

Ten minutes later, Nakastu had yet to return. Mizuki gave up waiting, "C'mon, Mopey, let's get smoothies."

"I'm not moping!" Sano complained.

"Sure, sure," Mizuki agreed, grinning at him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

Sano loved Mizuki. He had been trying to avoid consciously thinking it, as that would seal him into it. It was too late. He loved her and wanted to tell her, wanted her to love him.

People stared at them as they passed. It wasn't every day that one saw two boys holding hands, looking like a couple on their first date. Sano flushed at the mental analogy. No, he insisted silently, we're not on a date. Our friends were supposed to come, too, but they ditched us.

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feelin' for her what she's feelin' for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, goin' out of my head_

A small corner of his mind whispered that he wanted it to be a date, didn't he? Sano squashed that corner of his mind.

They reached the smoothie shop and stood in the line. It was a rather long line so they had plenty of time to peer at the list of flavors. Mizuki had, happily, yet to let go of his hand. Sano hoped that she hadn't yet realized this. She hadn't. He listened patiently to her happy chatter.

"What kind of smoothie do you want, Sano? Blueberry sounds really good right now... Oh, they have strawberry, too! And orange and banana and all sorts of combinations and... This is a hard choice!"

"Mmhmm," Sano agreed to show he was listening.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head  
Runnin' through my head  
(Runnin' through my head)_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head  
Runnin' through my head  
(Runnin' through my head)_

"I'll pay for yours, since I dragged you away from your moping," Mizuki teased. "This is how I'll make up for it."

"I've got money," Sano said, shaking his head. "I can get my own. And I wasn't moping!"

"Aww, Sano, I'm trying to be nice!"

He couldn't resist her pouting. "Fine, you can buy mine. I'll pay you back later." Mizuki smiled at him. Sano smiled back, no more than a twitch at one side of his mouth. She was so easy to please.

"What kind do you want?"

Sano shrugged. He didn't really care. There was only one person in front of them now. Sano slipped from the line and stood nearby. The person recieved their smoothie and left. Mizuki bounced to the front and chattered animatedly to the lady behind the counter, first ordering their smoothies and then just making idle (and one-sided) conversation while she waited.

Sano decided that he loved the sound of her voice.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head  
Runnin' through my head  
(Runnin' through my head)_

They walked around the campus, slurping their smoothies and just talking, for an hour and a half. The smoothies ran out in a fraction of that time but they didn't stop walking or talking. Sano worked very hard to keep her secret, consciously struggling not to let slip that he knew. If she found out, she'd leave. And he didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay here. With him. Forever. Or at least, until they graduated. Whichever came last.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head  
Runnin' through my head  
(Runnin' through my head)_

Izumi Sano stared at the ceiling above his bed blankly. Actually, the 'ceiling' was just a board balanced on some wooden supports that held up Mizuki's mattress. It was noon and he was alone in the room - probably the building, too, actually. It was a nice day outside, there was no school... Sano was the only one who wanted to stay inside.

His thoughts rushed madly about in his head, crashing into each other and stumbling back, shocked at the impact, before zooming off again. It was quite an interesting sensation. But it was giving him a headache.

Most of these thoughts were centered on his room mate, Ashiya Mizuki. A girl disguised as a boy and attending a school that was supposed to have an entirely male student population. Moreover, she had come to meet him, come from America to see him jump...

What a crazy girl.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Runnin' through my head  
Runnin' through my head  
(Runnin' through my head)_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mizuki's voice broke, once again, through his sleepy thinking. He turned his head to look at her. She offered a shiny bronze-colored coin to him. An American penny. Taking it, Sano looked over it with interest. He had never seen a real one - pictures, yes. Not a real one.

Sano smiled in lazy contentment, turning back to Mizuki. "All the things she said," he replied quietly.

_All the things she said, all the things she said...  
All the things she said, all the things she said...  
All the things she said, all the things she said..._

---_  
_

_**A/N: **Okay... No where near what I had hoped... but better than I expected. The song might be off, it was originally in Russian and I translated it with the help of a lyric site and my history teacher... Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
